Guilty Conscience HP Style
by Fantasy-gurls
Summary: Title says all


Guilty Consciense-Harry Potter style.  
  
[Me! (Kelley)] Meet Harry, 17 years old. Fed up with life and the way things are going, he decides to rob the Leaky Cauldren. (SN: Dont ask, I don't know if they have liquir stores and stuff in the wizardry world)  
  
("I can't take this no more, I can't take it no more Wizzas")  
  
But on his way in, he has a sudden change of heart. And suddenly, his conscience comes into play... ("Shit! What the fuck is wrong with me?")   
  
[Ron] Alright, stop! (Huh?) Now before you walk in the door of this store and try to get galleons out the drawer You better think of the consequence (But who are you?) I'm your motherfuckin conscience   
  
[Draco] That's nonsense! Go in and gaffle the Galleons and run to your aunt Marge's And borrow a damn dress, and one of her Brown wigs Tell her you need a place to stay You'll be safe for days if you shave your legs with an aged razor blade   
  
[Ron] Yeah but if it all goes through like it's supposed to The whole neighborhood knows you and they'll expose you Think about it before you walk in the door first Look at workin girl, she's older than Dumbledore!  
  
[Draco] Fuck that! Do that shit! Curse that bitch! Can you afford to blow this shit? Are you that rich?("Yeah!") Why you give a fuck if she dies? Are you that lame? Do you really think she gives a fuck if you have fame?  
  
[Ron] Boy, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it! (You're right!) Not over this shit (Stop!) Drop the wand (I will!) Don't even listen to Draco, he's bad for you (You know what Ron? I don't like your attitude..) {sound of static} ("It's alright c'mon, just come in here for a minute") ("Mmm, I don't know!") ("Look baby..") ("Damn!") ("Yo, it's gonna be alright, right?") ("Well OK..")   
  
[Kelley] Meet Draco, 17 years old. ("Give me a kiss!") After meeting a young girl at a rave party, things start getting hot and heavy in an upstairs bedroom. Once again, his conscience comes into play... ("Shit!")  
  
[Draco's Unkown conscience] Now listen to me, while you're kissin her cheek and smearin her lipstick, I slipped this in her drink Now all you gotta do is nibble on this little bitch's earlobe.. (Yo! This girl's only fifteen years old You shouldn't take advantage of her, that's not fair) Yo, look at her bush.. does it got hair? (Uh huh!) Fuck this bitch right here on the spot bare Til she passes out and she forgot how she got there (Man, ain't you ever seen that story about that one bitch?) No, but I seen the porno with SunDoobiest! (Shit, you wanna get hauled off to jail?) Man fuck that, hit that shit raw dawg and bail..   
  
{sound of static} {pickup idling, radio playing} [Kelley] Meet Ron, a 17 year old construction worker. After coming home from a hard day's work, he walks in the door of his Burrow to find his wife in bed with another man. ("WHAT THE FUCK?!?!") ("Ron!!")   
  
[Harry] Alright calm down, relax, start breathin.  
  
[Draco] Fuck that shit, you just caught this bitch cheatin While you at work she's with some dude tryin to get off?!Fuck giving her the freezing spell! Kill her with Avada Kadvra and send that slutty bitch to hell!!   
  
[Harry] Wait! What if there's an explanation for this shit? (What? She tripped? Fell? Landed on his dick?!) Alright Draco, maybe he's right Kiddo But think about the baby before you get all Diddo [Draco] Okay! Thought about it, still wanna kill her? Cast your spell, through her in the sea, get your daughter and kidnap her? That's what I did, be smart, don't be a retard You gonna take advice from somebody who slapped deep hard ??!  
  
[Harry] What'chu say? (What's wrong? Didn't think I'd remember?) I'ma kill you motherfucker!   
  
[Draco] Uhhh-aahh! Temper temper! Haaarray? Mr. N.W.A.? Mr. AK comin' straight outta Compton y'all better make way? How in the fuck you gonna tell this man not to be violent? [Harry] Cause he don't need to go the same route that I went Been there, done that.. aw fuck it... What am I sayin? kill 'em both Ron, hey man,where's your wand at?  
  
{wand shoots, is swished, and re-shot}  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK, It wasn't a song but it was still on Eminems album, Slim Shady-LP. So for the fact is was on there, I wrote it in HP style. I also know that most of The characters were OOC. I had to try really hard to make it more like them but it didn't turn out the way i expected. Hoped you liked this one........more comin soon! And you mother-fuckin flamers can bring it on.....  
  
ps. if you havn't already, please read my other songs I have written. Bye! 


End file.
